The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, an audio video navigation (AVN) system, provided in a vehicle, may display a screen having various selection menu items for selection by a user as desired.
Consequently, the user must directly view the screen in order to recognize how many selection menu items are being displayed on the screen. As a result, the user's gaze is distracted during driving, which may impede safe driving.
In addition, great effort has been made in recent years to provide various functions to a user in a vehicle, thereby improving the marketability of the vehicle.